Singapore (Nur Chloe D/O Xiulan)
Singapore (シンガポール, Shingapōru) is a fanmade sub-character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. I'm from Singapore and this is so bad!!! Most of us aren't even that short or have cat-like features? Appearance Singapore has long black hair, which she wears in pigtails, and has brown eyes that have a red-orange tint. She has cat-like features. Singapore mostly wears short pants and a loose shirt due to the hot weather in Singapore. Personality To most people, she is considered a 'proper lady' (refered as ojou-sama or お嬢様), but in reality, she's short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities, a fact few people know of. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing. Often times she shows an incredibly childish, selfish, competitive side and even slight tsundere tendencies along with confused affections. To add to this, childishness, she has an inclination towards cute things, most specifically, anime and manga. She also has a fear of bugs. She has a keen sense of justice, demonstrated by her frequent involvement in the crime-fighting body, as she is the head of her police department, and her resolve is unshakable. She secretly likes cute things, especially anime and manga (anything otaku), and is easily embarrassed. She's also good at playing the violin. Furthermore, according to Andorra, Singapore naturally acts as a leader, and becomes the center of attention by everyone, yet she cannot mingle with those people regardless of being the center. She states that Singapore is at the top and defeats her enemies, but she cannot avoid making more enemies at the same time. Moreover, she states that the most important to onee-sama is someone she can feel on the same level as her. Singapore has been depicted as been quite smart as she was stated to be the 8th ranked student in Cambridge, an international school that is meant to create world leading talents and thus deals with a very advanced curriculum. Singapore possesses the characteristics of a charismatic leader, as her determination and her ability to stay calm even in difficult situations always gives her the respect of the rest of the other countries. She is also very intelligent and able to understand situations and make snap decisions. However, she can be random at times, when seen eating a donut. Occasionally, she lets out a large haughty, ojou-sama-esque laugh whenever events go her way. England once comments she sounds like a villain. Her nickname is "Lion girl", a nickname suggested by America because Singapore in Malay is the Lion City. Almost all of the known countries only call her by her nickname. Despite well-known and rich, Singapore gives full respect to the other countries as well. This is seen when Singapore calls Italy and Japan with "-san" at the back, acknowledging their abilities and capabilities. Also, she is not afraid to make necessary sacrifices, usually involving her subordinates' deaths. Despite this, she feels responsible for the lives of her subordinates and is badly affected by their loss. When it became obvious that a situation has arisen where death (or conditions similar to death) is permanent, she assumed the burden of fighting alone and attempted to ensure everyone else is safe even if she knows that it was pretty much suicide. She is considered a kamidere, She is youtuber named: Singanyan. She is based on BubzBeauty and CutiePieMarzia. Background Singapore was once a properous trading port in the 1400s-1500s, but Malaysia and Indonesia burned her down due to jealously of her prosper. Singapore was then forgotten until 1819, when England found her with burn scars. He then adopted her. Since then, Singapore began to fall in love with England until the Japanese Occupation. She was horrified at England for him abandoning her and didn't like him anymore. After the Japanese surrendered, Singapore couldn't trust England anymore and merged (married) with her big brother, Malaysia. But Malaysia abused her and used her so she became independent. Abilities & Weapons Abilities: Killing Range 2051m, Animal Taming, l-snipe, Eight Ship Leap Weapons: Dragunov Sniper Rifle, Bayonet, Durandal (broadsword reforged into a saber), CX100 Relationships 'Taiwan ' Taiwan is Singapore's best friend in the whole of Asia. They get along very well due to them being part of the Four Asian Tigers, But, Singapore and Taiwan can be very competitive against each other. 'China' She lives with China and the other Asian nations, and she treats him like an older brother; unlike the other Asian nations. 'Hong Kong' They don't get along and Hong Kong and Singapore are always quarelling about who has the best airport in the world. 'Vietnam' Her fellow ASEAN buddy. 'England' She doesn't really like him now but still does business with him while England is always trying to catch her attention. 'France' Singapore treats him like an older brother and loves him dearly. But she hates how he can be such a pervert at times and even once fined him! 'Germany' They both get along very well and both do business together. Germany treats Singapore like his daughter but sometimes blushes around her, so it might be implying that Germany likes Singapore more than just a friend. It has been revealed that Germany admires Singapore about how fast she matured and became a first world class country in less than 50 years. 'America' Singapore admires him because of what he did in World War II. They sometimes go out and eat McDonalds together. It has been implied that Singapore likes America. She is sometimes considered a Yandere around America. 'Russia' They get along and Singapore often lends out a helping hand or a listening ear whenever Russia wants to talk about something. But she sometimes get pissed when Russia asks her to become one with Mother Russia. They love to walk together in Sunflower Fields. It has been implied that Russia likes Singapore. 'Brunei' Singapore was the one who helped Brunei get his independence. It has been implied that he likes her. Singapore considers Brunei to be a true friend and often sends her army there to do training in the Brunei jungles. 'Malaysia and Indonesia' Singapore and them don't get along, but she has to trade with them. 'Andorra' Singapore considers a best friend, but she hates how Andorra is such a pervert like her brother France. Andorra sometimes like teasing and touching Singapore in inappropriate places. 'South Korea' They get along well but Singapore gets pissed when South Korea gropes her or calls what she made his. Trivia *Singapore's official height and weight are 150cm and 43kg. *Her human age is 15 years old. *Singapore often gets teased about her chest size. *Her birthday is on the 9th of August, when Singapore's independence/national day is. *She hates being compared to others. *She is the host of the APEC Secretariat. *She is part of ASEAN, the East Asia Summit, the Non-Alighned Movement and the Commonwealth. *She is sometimes a busybody, and hates the slang, MYOB. *Singapore speaks proper English in World Meetings but outside she speaks Singlish ''- a not-official Language she made up. But when she is not careful with her words in World Meetings, she will speak Singlish. *Her character song is called, ''Wind-Up God (orginally by GUMI)